


Morning Realization

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: But no Qasim, F/M, takes place beginning of season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: It was a sight she didn't think she'd ever see, Nick Torres of all people in her kitchen making her breakfast.





	Morning Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoguePrincessDanie86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/gifts).



It was a sight she didn't think she'd ever see, Nick Torres of all people in her kitchen making her breakfast.  
  
And from the smells and the way he seemed to be doing things effortlessly, knew what he was doing.  
  
"You know, it was just a concussion. I can make my own food or go get some, I'm not invalid." Ellie said, though she certainly didn't mind the view of him in her kitchen so relaxed.  
  
Nick had been with the team for a few months but still kept walls up, sure he joked with the rest of them but he still had this tenseness to him. Unlike right now.  
  
"If you want me to go-" He began to say, but Ellie quickly stopped him.  
  
"No! I don't mind you being here Torres, but you didn't have to wake up early on a day off and come here just to make me food."  
  
He shrugged. "I don't sleep anyway."  
  
She frowned. Ellie knew the main reason he was here was because he felt guilty, Gibbs had paired them off while McGee looked over their suspects computer systems and Gibbs took Alex to check out the upstairs. They had been tasked with checking the large shed out back, but there had been a noise behind it like someone moving and Torres had checked it, leaving the suspect who was actually waiting right on the other side to hit her in the head. He blamed it on himself for not being more vigilant.  
  
Torres was still getting new to this team thing, and was taking certain things more to heart than she thought he would.  
  
Ellie cleared her throat. "You seem to really know what you're doing, did you learn from your parents or something?"  
  
He tensed for a second making her wonder if she should take back her question but then his body relaxed again, a chuckle coming from him instead. "No way. My dad..wasn't around, and my mom couldn't cook to save her life."  
  
"Really?" She smiled, when Torres had first joined the team he was this huge puzzle wrapped in mystery, and she wanted so badly to unravel it all. But now she honestly enjoyed hearing the little bits about himself he'd share, he was different..a good different.  
  
Torres nodded with a laugh. "She could only make one thing..cereal, she couldn't even make toast without somehow burning it. When Lucia got older she started learning and became the cook."  
  
"So you learned from her?"  
  
He shook his head, finishing what he was doing as he placed the food on plates. "No not a chance, she was a terrible teacher when it came to cooking."  
  
Ellie immediately dug in when he placed the food in front of her. She closed her eyes and moaned out loud when the taste hit her tongue, completely missing the way his eyes darkened for a second at the noise.  
  
"I hope you know you're forever stuck cooking for me now." She said, pointing her fork at him.  
  
He grinned amused, digging into his own food.  
  
"Seriously though I'm curious, how did you learn because no way was this self taught."  
  
"Maybe I'm just that awesome." He teased. Ellie huffed and kicked his leg. "Okay fine, I took cooking classes and the rest I just figured out on my own after practicing."  
  
"Wait wait..you took cooking classes?" Ellie said, eyes wide.  
  
With a roll of his eyes, he motioned towards her food. "Eat before I make you."  
  
Ellie stuck her tongue out at him but did as she was told.  
  
When they were done eating, Torres insisted on doing the dishes making her huff in annoyance, he cooked it was only fair she cleaned up. But as she watched him from the couch, sleeves rolled up and his muscles moving as he scrubbed at a pan, she was glad he hadn't let her do it herself.  
  
She bit her lip and felt a blush rise in her cheeks. It seemed watching him was becoming a common thing for her lately. He could be standing at his desk, reading a file, grabbing a snack from the vending machine..anything at all and she'd find her eyes shifting over to him.  
  
Ellie felt what she did every time as she watched him begin to dry, that little flutter in her stomach.  
  
He looked up and caught her eye, giving her a smile. Ellie cursed herself in her head. Well _damn_..she had a crush on her co-worker. 


End file.
